the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities S2 - Order of Favorites
While I try to clense my pallet with the last thing I've watched, I decided to start ordering up the second season. I'd like to say I remember this more fondly than season 1, but going through many of the episodes, I don't have many memories. This season is definitely more consistent in quality. There are only a couple I'd consider "really bad" or "really good". Most tend to go somewhere in the middle for me. One thing that really defined this season was the anger, which I've tried to move past at the very least. But once again, we're starting with the worst and going to the best... so let's get the worst of them out of the way. 30. Pet Sitter Pat (#41): Obvious choice is obvious. I was way out of line to the point where I don't even know what I was thinking at the time. It's bad. It's always been bad, and I'm glad that I deleted this video. 29. Uh-Oh Canada (#47): So, I had to re-edit this one for my website, and wow this one probably should have made my top 10 least favorite videos. While I think the episode is bad, the way that this video is structured and explained is just awful. In the end, it just feels like I'm being offended on behalf of other people instead of really explaining why the episode is bad. Really simply, every joke in this episode is "lol Canada" or "'Murica". Every. Single. One. 28. Two for the Sky (#54): I remember nothing about this review. I'm going to assume it blends into all of the other G3 reviews. 27: Love Bugs (#39): I was sick making this, and you could really tell in hindsight. I don't like Flapjack, and I don't regret picking this episode for review either, but I should have done a better job. 26: Dexter vs. Santa's Claws (#33): I don't know why, but Dexter's Lab just seems to be... bad for reviews for me. I've done two atrocity reviews, but it is a show that I like. Maybe it's because each episode is 7 minutes, but even the bad ones don't give me a lot of material and you could really notice here. 25. Fart Baby (#43): I really should have watched more episodes of Sanjay and Craig before I tackled the show. Maybe then I would have gotten all of the names right. This review isn't bad otherwise, but I was still... let's say getting into my own and actually explaining why things didn't work. 24. Mrs. Gorf (#38): I don't think this review is too bad; It's just kind of redundant now. I reviewed the whole Wayside series later on. There's not much reason for this one to exist, except specifically to go into detail about differences between the show and the books. 23. Demolition Doofus (#52): I think this may have been one of my angrier reviews. Like looking back, I don't actually have many memories of it. But SpongeBob, during this time, with an awful concept, it doesn't bode well. I'll say that the "bad reviews" or the "lower deck reviews" end here this time around. 22. A Very Minty Christmas (#36): An "I don't remember" review. 21. Little Yellow Book (#49): Same. Although, I think the anger was being ramped up a little bit here. 20. Fresh Heir (#51): I think this is the last review I don't really remember. Not helping is that the episode itself actually runs into Herpe the Love Sore in my mind. 19. Lisa Goes Gaga (#35): Honestly this was probably one of the last "wikipedia reviews" I re-edited it for my website, and... it's alright. Nothing special to me, to be honest. That being said, it's strange that I haven't reviewed a Simpsons episode in over 100 atrocities, and I've only reviewed two episodes total in the longest running animated series of all time. I guess the reason for that is that Family Guy episode tend to be... more memorably bad and call to me more, and I can only go out of my way for a FOX review so often. 18. Ren Seeks Help (#59): There was only so "good" this review could ever be. I know I just ranted about Big Mouh, but this is something that I have a hard time watching. Even my review of it is a little much for me. I don't know why exactly. It's just the way the thing animates the animal abuse that makes it look excessively unpleasant, and I obviously have very unpleasant memories of watching through this thing. 17. The Night B4 Christmas (#34): It's an alright review. Nothing exceptionally special in my mind. My personal "meh" stops here, by the way. 16. Cold War (#44): Ah yes... Fanboy and Chum Chum, the review that established "Megward the Wizard." (A term I haven't used in a long time. It's another review I think is relatively solid, although probably wasn't the best choice for a Fanboy and Chum Chum episode to review. It's a show that's so bad it gave me plenty of material. 15. Positively Pink (#48): This was kind of the G3 episode that convinced me to stop reviewing G3 episodes. I was more-or-less out of material, so... I did something I rarely do. This is one of the few reviews I've done where I pretty much exclusively focused on the humor. Admitedly it had some mixed results, but if memory serves, I do like what I came up with. 14. Poop Doggy Dogg (#58): Like Ren Seeks Help, Mega Babies is a show that's so grotesque it's hard to say something much of substance. It's a bit more of a reaction than a review, but I think that it's good as far as a "reaction" review goes. 13. Sorry, Wrong Ed (#53): Maybe not a perfect review, but I still like it, and I think that I gave some interesting thoughts on the episode overall. It would have been more interesting than me going after If It Smells Like an Ed, the episode most others seem to go after. 12. SpongeBob You're Fired (#31): I do remember a couple of insults in this episode, but other than that I remember this video having some really good flow and in execution I think I covered this episode better than most other SpongeBob episodes I've covered. 11. Love Loaf (#45): Ah, this review. Some people gave me a lot of hell for this one. Maybe not so much because I hated the show, but because of how much I hated the show. I like this review. I think that it holds up. In this area of my career, it's kind of an uncanny valley. I like my recent work, I abhor some of my earlier work, and much of season 2 seems to be in the middle area where I was bridging the two, and so it all feels very... eh to me. 10. Waffles (#57): And we get to one of the Teen Titans Go reviews, which has become a bit of a staple. And of course, a lot of people have mixed thoughts on that. Personally, I think that the show always leads to an interesting review because it's... interesting to talk about. Even when it's just saying waffles for 11 minutes. It's similar to SpongeBob in that regard, except I think at this point I was keeping my temper in check. Family Guy is also in that case, but whenever I review a Family Guy episode, it's always an unpleasant, draining experience. Teen Titans Go is never the worst thing ever, and that makes it easier to make a good review. 9. Cars 2 (#46): I really wish I could place this higher, but there's no way getting around the audio being broken, which kind of killed me for awhile. But it was either that, or the review wouldn't come out. My ripping software at the time... did what happened in the actual review, and it was either that or... not do the review, which wasn't an option. It was a patreon reward. Ignoring that however, I think that this is one of the most solid reviews of the first 50, and it seems like it would even hold up today. I'm working on fixing that audio, but... little known fact, when I originally finished editing this review, my software kept crashing so I needed to edit the whole damn video twice. The second time I actually edited it in small chunks, five minutes a piece, and then put them together in the end. I seriously should have moved beyond Windows Movie Maker... a lot sooner than I did. 8. Princess Promenade (#12): This is quite simply, the G3 MLP episode that mostly stands out. Which kind of baffles me, considering this was the only G3 episode/movie that had been reviewed by others. Princess Promenade was the go-to example of people taking a look at Generation 3. Is it... worse than the other episodes of G3? Kinda. The "everyone's a princess" thing is awkward and stupid, but it's not by much. "Positively Pink" is probably the worst G3 episode I think I've covered; and "Come Back, Lily Lightly" was definitely the best. I don't really know, but this episode did work out. 7. Truth or Square (#60): It was a really awesome collab. It was fun to make and everyone liked the end result. I can tell that this is many people's favorite episode of season 2, but I can only put it so high on my personal list because the reviews that are 100% mine are always going to feel a bit higher than the ones where I had help, you know? It took me awhile after getting an editor, for instance, before reviews could start ranking with my previous works, which we'll see when we get into season 5. And I get this a lot. Am I ever going to collab with PieGuyRulz again? The answer is probably no. We're both into our own things nowadays, and besides it was kind of a lightning in a bottle thing. And besides, I like doing things 100% on my own. Not saying that I'm never going to collab ever again, but it's going to be a rare thing. 6. Staring at the Future (#56): I could say the same thing I said as I did in Waffles. I think that this is the stronger review between them though. There are only two things I think could have been done better, and one of them had nothing to do with the review. I should have reviewed Waffles first; critique Teen Titans Go as a show in and of itself before critiquing it as a spinoff. And the other thing was elaborating on the Nightwing shipping thing that happened in the future. Considering that the episode was riffing off of How Long is Forever, it seemed like that was another screw you to the original show. I understand that Robin has been paired with other characters in the comics, but in the original Teen Titans, it was clear that Robin and Starfire had chemistry and the show seemed to be putting them together. The way it came across in the episode was just another screw you on top of the episodes many other faults. 5. Top 10 Patrick's a Prick Episodes (#50): Ah yes, my most popular video ever. At least review video. The two SpongeBob lists are something that's... hard for me to gauge. They're pretty good quality I think overall. It's hard for me to do the typical problems that plagued many of my videos back then: silent clips; repeating footage, etc when I only talk about each entry for a small amount of time and only give an overview. The problem though, is... well, the anger. In seasons 2 and 3, I've got to deal with the fact that I was really angry back then and I don't know if I should have talked about my dog back then. I wasn't lying or anything. He legit was named after the SpongeBob character, but I don't know if I should have brought it up. I have mixed feelings. A lot of good, and a bit of bad in this one in particular. 4. Top 10 Squidward Torture Porns (#40): I can't say much more than I said in the other list. This one is higher because I feel that it was less angry overall and less insulty. Not that there wasn't any of that, but it's much more tolerable, I think. Although considering what happened in the review immediately after, that's hard to tell, really. 3. Life of Brian (#32): Speaking of that though. This is one of the reviews I had to edit to put up on my website (and I fixed the audio problem in this one). I was... well, stunned to see how well this one actually held up. Like there isn't much overall that I would change about what I said in the review, although I would kind of have to, because... well, I called it. I called it that they were going to bring Brian back, and I called it that they were going to go on and have him do worse and worse shit with his recent death looming over the audience. Christmas Guy came around; and then Herpe the Love Sore and Brian's a Bad Father. There's a bit of satisfaction on that. 2. Chicken Little (#37): My Chicken Little review... well, mystifies me. It's one of my angriest reviews of all time. In fact, I've used it to personally justify it to be angry in other reviews. And on top of that, other people have said that my anger worked here when it didn't work in later reviews. Even in reviews where it didn't get really head-on personal. I don't really understand why, but even I'll agree that it works here. Maybe it got played out over-time. I don't know. I think the reason here is that it's really... cathartic? It's hard to tell why this really works. 1. Shorty McShorts' Shorts (#55): I'm probably going to need to explain this one out a little bit, because I don't think a lot of people are going to agree with me. First of all, it was a unique idea. It wasn't a movie or an episode; it was a miniseries that I'd take a look at each little piece of. The jokes I think are a bit decent. And it was the first time that I really tried to take editing seriously. No repeated clips, no footage without volume. I mean 55 episodes is... late to start on the professionalism, but... better late than never. As such, this review has a particularly good flow. Maybe I don't need to explain though, because this episode did spark the influence for my own series that I've been working on since this review. I mean, the original Shorty McShorts' Shorts airing kind of pushed me in that direction. I remember actually watching it when it aired and getting that "I can do better" feeling way back in the day. So, this review is always going to be important to me personally. On top of that, there wasn't really any malice in it. It wasn't that the short was mediocre; it was simply that it was a good idea that I didn't want to see go to waste and that's a feeling that I've tried to help steer me in better directions: finding the good in something bad. Trying to see where things could have gone better. On a side note, people have asked me "is this legal?" And to set the record straight, it is completely 100% legal. You cannot copyright an idea, and my series uses none of the same characters, locations, etc as the original short. Not to mention it doesn't even really have the same premise. You couldn't confuse the two. People have pointed me to Class of 3000. Now, I'm saving this for a review. But some guy sued the network, or Andre himself, because he had pitched a similar idea years prior. And then the show disappeared completely. Now, there was a lawsuit. But guess what? The writer lost the lawsuit: www.courthousenews.com/writer-…. And why wouldn't he, really? * A lawsuit against a very famous musician, which reeks of the frivolous. * He claimed that he had pitched the idea to the network in general, something that Andre 3000 probably had never heard of. * The similarities claimed were that the characters would: “interact with established performers, featured as guest artists, who are integrated into each episode’s storyline to impart lessons about the music industry and life.” Off of the top of my head, I can think that Phineas and Ferb also did this to an extent. * Also, you can't copyright an idea so there's that. Class of 3000 was cancelled because of the writer's strike around that time and the fact that it was extremely expensive to produce. And the copyright issues it seems to be dealing with is based on disputes between the network and the music. But that's a story for another day. ---------- Final tally: Bad/Lower Deck/Outdated Reviews: 8 (26%, down by 15%) Meh reviews: 6 (20%, down by 16%) Good reviews: 16 (53%, up by 30%). It seems around here that I was really starting to pick up steam. Combined mehs and goods, I'd considering it a passing grade (more than 60%), but with good reviews alone, that's only 53%. But hey, in hindsight, I seem to like at least half of the season. That's good. Once again, I'm going to be doing some commentaries, so let me know which ones you'd like to hear about. On to season 3. Category:Animated Atrocities